Friend or Lover?
by the hero of anything
Summary: Read this story and finds out when Spike starts to like Applebloom with a twist of true story. Rated T for later chapters and stuff you will understand later.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I haven't posted anything in a long while sorry about that. It's been too long and transferred from Percy Jackson to My Little Pony, MANLIEST THING EVER IN HISTORY, anyways I wanted to share this story with you that is based off me and a girl I know and still love so much. Instead of her and me I will use the My Little Pony Characters and modify the characters, their relationships, how they act, and how they interact with each other, maybe add new characters. All I ask for is please don't give me hate on this story cause it is a true story. Thanks you. Leave what you think should have happened below.

Hi my name is Spike, and I am a dragon. I live in Ponyville and go to Ponyville High. My life as a dragon has been short so far, I have so much ahead of me. Many things have happened but today I want to talk about one thing, or rather one pony. Her name is Applebloom and she changed my life.

Back in Ponyville Elementary School, there was a filly that enrolled late to school. When she arrived, we were already three weeks into the school year. She looked very scared and shy. She went by the name Applebloom. I went to go talk to Applebloom because not only I wanted to make a new friend, I think I liked her. She had the most beautiful mane and coat. Her smile and laughter was a joy to hear to your ears. Applebloom was amazing, and I didn't know at the time what the feeling of having a crush was like in elementary. I went to go talk to her, but two other fillies went and beat me to her, running me over in the process. They both introduced themselves and started talking to her. Applebloom had a very lovely voice. I decided not to interrupt the bonding that was happening and decided to leave them be.

Two months later, I finally got a chance to talk with Applebloom alone. She looked at me with a twinkle in her eye and it made me feel foolish inside. We talked and I just loved how she was just there. She was the picture of perfection. Everything was perfect with her, but the next day when I got to talk to Applebloom again, I could not find the same twinkle in her eyes and instead saw pain and misery. I couldn't understand why she had such pain.

At home, I would enjoy listening to music, playing many different games, and watching TV. My brother, rusty (shut up I didn't know what name to use and btw in real life she's my sister.) always stayed home while I did baseball. My parents Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry were a happy couple, but sometimes I think of why they even got married or why they are still married. Flash Sentry had a temper on him. He would always yell at me for things, not my brother, not my mom, but me. Sometimes he did even worse than yelling. I had no choice but to take everything, it wasn't my fault for it so I couldn't just rebel for no good reason.

Applebloom was just so amazing and I had to do something soon, I wanted to love her.

Well that's the first part of my story, one of many parts, but I usually write when im sad so I can just let it out on paper or computer, so I might put a little to much emotion later on, but thank you for reading this. The story will get better, I promise but please stick around and read my story. Thanks and see ya next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here's another chapter of my story told in My Little Pony form, I am very tired, it is two in the morning and I might fall asleep halfway typing this so sorry for that, anyways enjoy this next part.

The year before we were supposed to leave elementary school, I noticed that that some of the girls were starting to show forms of becoming women, and the same to guys. I also noticed that Applebloom wasn't developing as fast as the other girls. For some reason it made me like her even more. I couldn't handle all this; I don't know what this feeling is. I asked if I could have her address to send mail to. We gladly exchanged addresses and I went home.

When I get home my usual schedule is get up, tell whoever is home that I'm home, try to avoid them, go to my bedroom, pull out homework, tell myself I'm going to do it first, watches TV and does homework right before I go to sleep. That day I came back was different; I did something out of schedule. When I got home, I walked to my bedroom and started to write a letter to Applebloom. When I was done I went to the mailbox, but to my surprise, Derpy was there. I gave the letter to her to deliver and she took it happily. I went back inside and did my homework. I couldn't wait for Applebloom to read my letter.

One year later in Ponyville Middle School, it was my first day of school. I was extremely nervous as I had very low self-confidence and low charisma. I walked into my first classes and sat down. I was late, by ten minutes at least. The day was going great already, so I just put my head down, and wished for it to be over. The day sucks already.

As the day went on, I started to talk to more people, and become less groggy from the morning. Finally, it was my last class of the day and I was done. I walked in and much to my surprise; Applebloom is already sitting in her chair, her mane flowing and her smile bright and shimmering. I couldn't help but to smile brightly as well. I walked in and sat down next to her. We talked a bit before class started, asking how our summers were. I was very happy then, I knew that I could be her very close friend if I tried, and I wanted that plus more.

We started to talk more and more as the year went by. I made more friends at my school and developed a daily routine. It all became very repetitive. I started to learn to fight and it became one of things I did as well as baseball. Even to this day, I never got in a fight, I warned people not to mess with me and they usually back off after I make it clear. I wanted to talk to Applebloom more than ever. One friend of mine made me into the Internet person I am right now. But with that came a cost I kind of regret. He made me a dirtier person making dirtier jokes and it got to the point that Applebloom started ignoring me. I realized the mistake I made and tried to apologize but it wouldn't work. I decided to try to get a fillyfriend other than her. Back then I didn't know much about girls, but I decided to ask out this random filly I didn't even know, and I even called her by the wrong name by accident. Of course, she said no. It didn't make me sad much. But I kept remembering Applebloom. It took Applebloom a long while to respond and when she did, things got much better.

By this time, we all had phones and were texting each other.

Well that's it for this chapter, sorry for another short chapter but I am very tired and wanted to release another chapter today. Please leave a review of what you think so far, and I will accept people who tell me my mistakes. At this point it helps me with my writing. Thank you for reading and see ya next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys guess what? I'm pulling a two story thing. Now not only is it 3 in the same morning as the last chapter, I am very tired and want to write some more so thanks if you are reading. Well lets get on with the story.

I was on vacation at a forest with my parents and Fluttershy, Fluttershy guided us through the forest and we set up camp and camped there. We walking back from the campsite as I feel my phone buzz. I look at it and see it is Applebloom who had texted me. I quickly reply and we start a conversation again. We both talk again for a long while. I knew that we were both united once again, even through the phone. Everything was good, but like every good story, even fanfic, all good things come to an end. I texted her one day and asked what she was doing. She said she was trying to make her little bro stop crying. I asked why and she responded that her dad had done things. I admitted to her that my dad was alike in the same way. I prayed for her and helped her through it. We became increasingly closer and talked even more.

When school started, again we were much closer. I only had one class with her again but I didn't care. I was happy again. I got closer, but found out that one of my closest friends started to date her. I got really jealous but let it go, seeing as to how cute they looked together. I let them have a good time but about a month later they broke up. I didn't completely jump on the opportunity of asking her out but I hinted it here and there. Then finally I asked her out. She sadly said no.

Applebloom responding with no didn't make me stop asking, I soon started to add more detail about me and then soon I started to lie, badly. I lied about being suicidal and wanting to run away even though I do have thoughts once or twice. I lied and it was only getting worse as the days went by.

One day I couldn't take it anymore, I had been asking her for months and she said no, I told her that I was running away cause I was so sad and she finally said yes. That made me so happy and it started to get much better. When we met at school again I found her and kissed her. It wasn't our first kiss together because I lied my way to getting her to kiss me before we dated. Applebloom looked happy, but told me not to tell anyone about us two. I agreed thinking that it would be fine. I soon realized that it was a bad idea to do that. We couldn't express our love to each other as much and we couldn't kiss or hug. Only a few select friends knew about us and it made me increasingly mad that I could never talk to her. Then one day, one of the friends she usually hangs out with was walking with her. I asked if I could walk with Applebloom and she told me no because it was her time with Applebloom and I could have her while we texted. This made me so angry but decided to let it go, not wanting to get Appleblooms friends mad and risk breaking up. I let it go by. One day while asking my sweet lover how her soccer practice was she told me she needed to talk to me. I didn't want to know what was coming next. She broke up with me and then proceeded to tell me that she would kiss me once more. I waited for that kiss that never came. The sad thing about that was it was only two days before my birthday. I didn't cry but I almost did. I knew that I lost the love of my life. I could love no other because I was heart broken. But I survived it, at least temporarily. I asked if we could still kiss and she said yes, then only two days later without a single kiss, she told me no more kissing. It kind of broke my heart but then I asked and she said yes. I ran to her house gave her a few kisses and ran back home. I loved the feeling as our two mouths meet each other and we just make contact with each others mouths.

I thought things would get better with those kisses. They didn't.

Thank you guys for reading another chapter, I am super tired and need to sleep, this story s pretty fun to write and I hope its fun or at least worth it to read. Until next chapter, see ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys its me again to continue this story. I don't know how long it will take but stick with me please, thanks.

After a while of barely getting kisses after we agreed to kiss, Applebloom told me we couldn't kiss anymore. I was devastated. I begged for her to kiss me more, but she wouldn't go for it. This changed me so much, even from the moment we broke up. I found comfort in this show called My Little Human, it was about forgiveness and love. I wanted to learn from this show a lot.

After a while Applebloom found a new coltfriend, and what made things worse is that I thought her coltfriend was my friend, but when I offered him help, he told me to fuck off. His name was Featherweight. That made me mad and I hated him since. Let's go back and see why I also hate him. The day after I broke up with Applebloom, Featherweight asked why my eyes were red. Now this would be completely understandable if he didn't already know, and I hadn't been crying, nor were my eyes even close to red. Applebloom told him first about us breaking up and he took advantage of it. Now lets go back to where we were. I hated him since.

Things became worse for me. Flash Sentry was getting worse and yelling at me more. I became more and more fragile, and I became tired of myself. I tried to lie myself back to Applebloom saying I would kill myself if she didn't leave him or something. Those were big mistakes, but I'm stupid anyways. Now you might think that featherweight would get the same treatment as me while dating her, having to hide their love and getting no kisses, right? Wrong. Immediately Featherweight told everyone in the whole damn school and they kissed everywhere, in front of this class and that class. Every fucking day. I'm sitting here all alone while Applebloom and Featherweight have the time of their lives all over each other. Not only that, but the friend who hogged Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, let her walk around, kiss, and cuddle with Featherweight all the damn time. Another thing is I don't have a single picture of Applebloom and me together loving each other, but as soon as Featherweight and Apple bloom date, they have multiple pictures right away. Applebloom would never send pictures of herself cause she hated taking pictures. This pissed me off even more, and it wasn't getting any better.

I started writing letters and notes to her and giving them to her, she would sometimes respond. I kept all the ones she wrote back and read them whenever. When I did, it pissed me off. I started to argue with her so much. It got to the point we were fighting over going to the mall. I asked her if she wanted to go alone with me cause I never, EVER, had time alone with her. She replies with a no because, "It would be weird because I have a coltfriend." This set me off because I wanted to go only as friends, just to hang out, and I just couldn't handle it anymore. I started to yell at her. Applebloom became so scared of me, because what I told her about me was way over exaggerated. I yelled at her, sometimes threatened to kill her or her friends. I was pissed. Then I snapped. Hard. I was to the point of making her cry so much and hurting her so much. All her friends didn't make anything better as they were against me. At school, everyone wondered where the happy, cheerful Spike I used to be had gone. Now I am the depressed, angry, and short-tempered Spike.

Applebloom's friends were no good. They were all assholes. One of her friends toyed with my love making me do stuff and it pissed me off because what she did. It made me hate both her and Applebloom more because Applebloom's friend, Scootaloo made me hurt Applebloom more and blamed it on me like it was my fault. Another one of her friends didn't like me in the first place, even after bumping into them by accident and wishing them a good morning, afternoon, or evening, they still hate me. They were trying to get Applebloom to stop talking to me, permanently. Applebloom's friends all pissed me off even Sweetie Belle. Applebloom never protected me from her friends seriously, like she said stop once or twice to them, but they ignored Applebloom and kept going. Applebloom then let it happen. Now I yell at her for having such douche friends and a jerk coltfriend. And she gets mad at me and defends them from me so much differently and much more effectively than when I asked her to protect me from them.

Later on she started to get more involved with pictures and starting posting pictures everywhere. Mostly on Hoofbook. It pissed me off because Applebloom would never give me pictures of her in private when we dated, but now she is putting pictures everywhere online for everyone to see and judge where I loved her so much. I told her about this and yelled at her, she had enough of it. Applebloom blocked me on Hoofbook and stopped texting me. I became more depressed. Then I asked for her to forgive me because apparently, its my fault I'm like this, according to Applebloom. I just went along with it. I loved her still and wanted to protect her with everything I had, even if she did all this to me.

This was getting way out of hand, Applebloom is blaming me for everything and getting mad at me. I don't know what to do next.

Ok that's it for this chapter, don't worry there's still more to come, I just wanted to get that out, sorry for all the spastic cursing, writing this made me angry trying to remember all this pain in my life. Please remember to tell me what you think of it, who is it to blame, and what should happen. Thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, its another day and time to do another chapter. I think I will do some during the day because nobody is on at night and stories update before people can see them so enjoy this chapter!

After I asked for Applebloom to forgive me she did and we talked again. We talked about some things like we used to and some that would sometimes piss me off. I wanted to protect her. By then, I had 7 years of fighting experience. I offered to protect Applebloom from anything, physically or emotionally. She had to choose between Featherweight and me. Applebloom chose me after a long decision. It made me feel honored and special to help her, but that didn't last long.

After a while I started to yell at Applebloom again for some of the same reasons, I would usually yell at her for. She told me then that she felt the relationship failing, but didn't want to say anything. That pissed me off. All of this could have been avoided if she would have said something. This got me so mad that I just, well I don't remember what happened after that. There are two things that are hard to do. One is to piss off a Brony(It's the same even as a pony right?). The other is to piss me off, even when I wasn't a brony. Not only did she upset me, but me as a brony, which pissed me off even more. Now I know I sound like I'm always mad, I am. After what Applebloom did to me I never was the same. I wasn't always like this, actually quite opposite. Ponies everywhere would invite me to help and talk to them, even Pinkie Pie asked me to help if she ever felt sad. Now nobody ever talks to me and they sometimes try to avoid me.

During the summer in between middle and high school, I moved to another high school, Canterlot High. Applebloom stayed at Ponyville High. The reason I went to Canterlot High is because of their baseball team. That's it. If I don't make the team now it's all useless and I would have stayed at Ponyville where all my friends were.

During the summer, I went on vacation. I went all the way across the land of Equestria seeing sites and just visiting places. On the way back, I felt like I needed to reveal to her how much I lied to her. I told her and she went on and on about how she forgives me and forgive and forget. Later though, Applebloom told me she was mad at me for lying to her. I felt like I was losing her again. I realized of my bad doing, she forgave me again, but said one more, and she would stop talking to me. I said ok and let it go and really tried to change myself. It was hard that I could do nothing as Featherweight gets all over Applebloom like he did to his mother. Applebloom's friends are also there, they are assholes, and they act like their not. They influenced Applebloom to hate me.

It was a few days before I started at my new school and I found there were some of my friends at Ponyville High at Canterlot High for the same reasons I was there. As school started, I found out two things. One that all the classes are really easy, and two is that everyone there is stupid. No lie. I would go on to explain but it's a story about Applebloom and me. I found out this year would be easy as well as the rest of the years.

I became more and more impatient with Applebloom and finally I snapped one last time. I gathered all the pent up anger, rage, and pain and let it all out with pictures to help explain my point. I explained how her coltfriend is a dick to me, and how her friends are bitches. Also saying how I should be with Applebloom because it was her fault. I sent her that all late one night, then the next day I said hi. She wasn't happy with me. Actually she told me to fuck off too, but it was different from when Featherweight because it was actually my fault she was mad. We started to argue, then she started to blame everything on me. Why Featherweight told me to fuck off when I offered help. Applebloom said he probably said no because of how we ended up. That pissed me off. She is blaming me for something she did. I tried so hard and she blames it on me when it was actually her fault because she didn't say anything, or the few kisses and pictures we had. I then proceeded to call Applebloom a bitch, she called me a jerk.

She stopped talking to me completely, she won't accept my apology. It is currently the time I stopped the story. I am only four weeks in the school year and Applebloom still isn't talking to me, all my friends at my old school are starting to ignore me. Please help me.

There you go guys that's another chapter, and im not kidding about the last bit, someone please help me, give me advice. See ya next chapter and thank you for reading my story so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys this might be the last chapter of this story, immediately I told the girl who is played by Applebloom to fuck off so sorry guys but this story is coming to a close.

A few weeks after Applebloom stopped talking to me completely, I started to write. I always wrote if I feel really depressed, and at this point, I needed to let it all out in a story, my anger and hate. I started to submit chapters online and people read and gave me reviews for the story. While in between writing chapters three and four, I asked one of my friends to talk to Applebloom to have her talk to me again. We talked about it and it was set. The next couple of days I wrote more chapters and by the time I wrote the last chapter of my story, I was really angry. I decided to just stop this. I loved her, but not anymore. I gave her love and kindness and she repays me in unfairness, pain, depression, anger, and all I did was start to like her. I told her to fuck off via text. That we weren't friends anymore, and that I don't ever want to see her again. Applebloom responded that her work on earth was done. I got even more mad and responded for her friends to just die, and for her coltfriend to just watch his back and sleep with one eye open. I was furious, by that time the friend I asked to confront Applebloom hadn't responded. It was too late.

So at the time of writing this story, I am 14, I lived six years with Applebloom in my life, never in that time of her never responding to me, has it ever hurt more than it does now. If you see or talk to Applebloom, tell her that I'm sorry I didn't listen to her back before we dated. Now it's all done and I'm leaving her so don't ask for me anymore. Tell her that because I won't ever tell her that and it will never matter. That is the end of my story so far, I have a life ahead of me full of money and success, or pain and misery, just depends how I choose it to be.

But no one could ever replace Applebloom.

Thanks guys for reading this short chapter, im sorry for it to end so shortly im just done with her. I do feel sorry but im so pissed right now it doesn't matter, if you do want to help me tho just leave a review, it is appreciated. Thanks and goodbye


	7. Quick chapter please read

Hey guys I just wanna put this quick message out there to ask who is it to be blamed? Should I hate Applebloom's friends or not? Should I hate Applebloom? I want to talk to her sometime, but it doesn't seem like I ever will. Thank you just please leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys I decided to keep this open and keep writing because something always seems to keep happening, this is short right now so I'll start this story. Sorry tho for the shortness.

I had a hard time at school. I would always have to refrain from crying sometimes, or refrain from punching someone. I decided to use my anger and pain to my advantage sometimes. If I need power to do something, Hit something, lift something, I would use my anger and lift it or do whatever I needed to. It's not something I want with me forever though.

A few days after I sent Applebloom another message. It started off with me being mad, but then turned into me trying to get us to talk it out. I was happy I could fix this. I started to text her but not even two minutes later, she said she couldn't talk anymore and it hurt her too much. She then went to sleep. I was sad again. The next day being today as I am writing this story, I talked to Applebloom again.

It started out with me telling her that she wasn't the only one hurt and it went on. She told me everything about her friends and what they are doing. Applebloom said that they are protecting her from me. I thought about how true she was until I thought about something. All the help I have received on this topic hasn't been to leave her forever. It was advice to bring us back together. I realized how wrong her friends were and how selfish they are of her. We then talked about other things like why she is leaving me after the third time of threatening to leave me, when I threatened to leave her so long ago and so many times. I always came back and forgave her no matter how mad, or why I wanted to leave. I loved Applebloom with all my heart.

We talked some more and then she had to leave. I got mad because this was always her excuse to get out of an argument. I let her go because she gave me a good reason again. I asked her to talk it out with me and I still am looking forward to the answer two minutes later while writing this story. I don't know what to do next. She says everyone who listens and gives me advice is because they are on my side. I want an honest opinion though, not based on whose side you are on. Who is it to blame? Why is this happening? What should we do?


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys I wanted to write at this time because this is bothering me too much, I cant sleep, so here goes this chapter. This chapter just explains more of stuff because I already explained what happened.

I always liked Applebloom, and I want to be with her forever. There is a few problems with that plan. One she hates me now, and two she has a coltfriend. I hate that coltfriend because he was so mean to me and nice to everyone else. So were Applebloom's friends. The main problem is her coltfriend, Featherweight. He is an asshole and treats Applebloom "with respect" now I'll admit I did kid around to "do it", but Applebloom didn't care I was kidding. The main thing I'm worried about at this point is I might never recover from this. The one year anniversary for when Applebloom and I dated is coming fast, and so is the Aniiversary of Applebloom and Featherweight. Applebloom told me that Featherweight is different. She doesn't know why though.

I used to like Featherweight, he was a nice guy. Then he became so mean to me when he dated Applebloom. I know he was just waiting and just took the chance on her. Whats worse is that not even a week later, He bought her a necklace thaa shows when they started dating, like they know they will love each other forever. Now this may seem like a cute love story if all this never happened and it's not me there.

I could be in that position of Featherweight, but circumstances proved otherwise. One Applebloom never told me anything while we dated and just let it fall apart. Two she never gave me a second chance to fix things after she said what was wrong. Three she started dating a douche. What makes all this unfair is that i only dated her a month and they are going about nine or ten months when I used to matter the most to her. Another thing to note if I haven't already is the fact that when Applebloom's friends bullied me, even right in front of her, she did nothing but say stop once or twice. When I tell her that her friends and coltfriend are assholes, she never talks to me again, which is just annoying.

I am also scared I will never fix things and get another chance with Applebloom, not as a friend but a lover too. I don't want her to be with that douche, I want her safe, but she is preventing that. She says she made up her mind to never talk to me again, but does once in a while to help with Flash Sentry. I told her about all my readers, and what you guys think. Applebloom doesn't care, she thinks her friends are right because they want me to stop talking to her period, while all you guys are giving me tips to fix this thing. I don't want to give names out but soon I will start to give out names to hate or tell Applebloom to come back. Please, if you have anything, ANYTHING, on how to get Applebloom and I dating or being friends, please tell me as soon as you can. This hurts me too much to keep going on like this.

There please help i'm writing now out of my feelings and sadness. This isn't all whats going on, the rest is too much to type right now. If ypu want to read more stories non about me i just started a story callled War of Pain, go read it, and please help.


End file.
